


"I Think We Just Outed Ourselves"

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, How Do I Tag, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Away Games (season 2), Daichi and Suga go outside to be sure no one will walk on them having sex.<br/>That was possibly the worst choice ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Think We Just Outed Ourselves"

**Author's Note:**

> What do I say beside "I am in love with DaiSuga", "I love the idea of flustered Suga" and "Kuroo and Bokuto are my BROTP and best sex-buddies ever"?

“Dai-kun, what if someone sees us?”  
“Calm down, Suga, everyone is sleeping at this hour”, Daichi huffed, pulling him outside.

Making out in the building still felt a bit too risky – there was always the possibility of someone passing by to go to the bathroom or to drink, so he had pulled Sugawara outside, to a place quite well-hidden between some trees and bushes. The weather was nice at night, better than during the day. The Away Games were great, but the lack of intimacy was straining. He gripped Sugawara’s waist more tightly and pulled him in for a rough, needy kiss. Sugawara answered his lips eagerly – whatever he said, he was as riled up as him, wanting it, needing it, and he followed without protesting anymore.

Daichi pushed him and accompanied his fall behind the bushes, pressing heated kisses to his lips, his hips grinding against Sugawara’s narrower ones. He could already hear his needy moans, feel his sensible hands running down his spine and pulling him closer. He felt like he could never get enough of him, lips trailing on Sugawara’s fair, smooth skin as he pushed up his shirt and pulled down his shorts. The sound that escaped his lover’s lips made his heart beat faster. He buried his face in Sugawara’s neck and heard him breathe.

“The sky is beautiful tonight, Daichi, there are so many stars…”  
“Mmh”, he answered, sliding his hand down Sugawara’s body.

Daichi felt him tense under his fingers, holding back his breathy moans, and his teeth gently pulled at his lobe.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?”  
“I can’t help it, practicing all day, I get fired up…”

Daichi let out a dark chuckle. He knew exactly what Sugawara meant, when they got so exhausted after all those penalties that they bodies weren’t able to keep up anymore and they popped random awkward boners. It was also keeping their hands to themselves, not get too touchy-feely when there were other people around.

“Hurry, Daichi”, Sugawara whispered, “we still need to sleep.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know”, he murmured against his lover’s already heaving torso.

He reached out and pulled the bottle of lube – deprived of its label, to make it safer to carry around – out of his pocket. Swiftly, he squeezed some on his fingers, warming it before pressing the pad of his middle-finger against Sugawara’s quivering body. He felt him relax and tense at the same time – both eager and excited – and slowly pushed in. The setter’s hot body welcomed his finger gracefully and he quickly had a second, stroking him at the same time, stretching him open nicely before adding a third. Sugawara’s breath caught in his throat and he moaned when Daichi curved his fingers against his prostate.

“Sorry Suga, I can’t wait anymore”, he said as he pulled down his shorts and slicked up his already dripping cock.  
“It’s alright”, Sugawara answered, parting his legs more and bringing his knees to his chest – he was astoundingly supple, and it came in handy when Daichi felt particularly imaginative.

The captain lined up with his trembling lover’s entrance and breached him in one smooth move, as Sugawara bit back his moan. The setter didn’t like to be noisy, though he was always when they had sex. Daichi would never admit how cute and exciting he thought it was. Sugawara looped one arm over his neck, biting on his other fore-arm to contain his voice. Daichi steadied himself with a hand under his thigh, the other digging into the ground next to his head.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a husky voice, and Sugawara nodded.

His rough thrust made the setter’s body jolt involuntarily, and he barely contained the growl in his chest.

“Aah, _fuck_!” he swore.

Almost immediately, Sugawara slapped his side: he didn’t like Daichi getting vulgar, even when having sex. Sure, he could express the most devious thoughts and comply with the kinkiest demands, but swearwords were off the table.

“Sorry”, Daichi chuckled, “you feel so good, tightly clenched around me…”

Sugawara glared at him – he was incredibly _weak_ to dirty talk, and Daichi felt him getting even bigger, trapped between their bodies. The captain imposed a quick pace that sent the setter’s mind reeling, hitting his soft spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Sugawara to tense, but still he held on, clenching on Daichi.

 

They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a shameless moan and the sound of crunching leaves, followed by the hard slam of a body against the very same tree that was above them – but just on the other side of the bushes.

“A-ah, Kuroo, stop being such a tease!”

Their eyes widened when they recognized Bokuto’s voice – now _that_ was something else. Totally unexpected. So, Kuroo and Bokuto…?

“But you like it so much, don’t you?” Kuroo’s voice purred, and they both flinched – God, why was his voice so _seductive?_ Sugawara help back a moan, clenching even more on Daichi, who gritted his teeth to hold on.  
“U-Unh, _fuck you_ , Kuroo”, Bokuto said with the loud, obscene sound of mouths smashing and messy kisses.

Sugawara squeaked, blushing when he realized the sound he had just made, and Daichi froze

“You heard that?” Bokuto said.  
“Is there someone there?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi looked down when he felt Sugawara starting to tremble under him, his arm fell from his mouth and he moaned _loudly_ as he came – hard. _Oh my God_ , Daichi only had the time to think before letting go, reaching his limits.

“There is _definitely_ someone here”, Bokuto said, before stopping like a deer in the headlights.  
“Well I _didn’t_ expect to see this”, Kuroo said, wrapping an arm around Bokuto’s waist.

Daichi was staring at them with wide eyes, buried to the hilt into Sugawara who was the purest red. Suddenly, the setter burst out into laughter – something nervous, loud and incontrollable. They all stared at him, and Daichi quickly followed him.

“O-Oh my God it f-feels so weird, Suga…”

Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other. Finally, they calmed down and sat up, quickly putting back their clothes on.

“It seems like we just outed ourselves in the worst way possible”, Daichi declared, not daring to look up at the two aces.  
“That’s not something you see every day”, Kuroo replied.

Sugawara was still blushing hard, hiding his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe it”, he murmured, before punching Daichi’s arm. “You told me there would be no one!”  
“How could I know they would come here to make out?” the captain retorted, rubbing his arm. “How could I even know they are making out at all?”  
“He has a point”, Bokuto finally said. “You don’t say a thing about us, and we don’t say a thing about you. What happened tonight will never go beyond us, okay?”

They all nodded, and Daichi took Sugawara’s hand, helping him up before they almost ran off to the buildings. Kuroo looked at Bokuto, and grinned.

“Did you really mean what you said?”  
“Nope. Not a single bit.”  
“Oh man it will be funny”, Kuroo breathed, his grin widening.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Are you going to do me or do I have to do everything myself?”  
“You’re being a dick right now, you know?” Kuroo declared, raising an eyebrow.  
“And you are an ass, which one is better?”

The answered died away in Kuroo’s fierce kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and had as much fun as I had, don't hesitate to comment and everything!


End file.
